False As Silver
by Lord Youko
Summary: Years ago, Bandit Youko Kurama and the Lord of the West had an…encounter. Now, Youko's lover Hiei asks Youko about the best he ever had - Sesshoumaru. Problem is, Sesshoumaru is now mated to Inuyasha. But the more the merrier, right?
1. Stealing From Sesshoumaru

_**Story: False As Silver**_

_**Summary: **__Years ago, Bandit Youko Kurama and the Lord of the West had an…encounter. Now, Youko's lover Hiei asks Youko about the best he ever had. _

**Chapter 1 - Stealing From Sesshoumaru**

Youko Kurama observed the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, from a safe distance, taking in each and every movement with a practiced eye. It was odd. Such a powerful demon Lord traveling in these dangerous times without a retinue, a retainer, without any kind of pomp and show; a simple warrior traveling through the land with only his armor and sword.

There were no airs about him. He lay down under a tree to rest, resting against his mokomoko and walked the rest of the time. Kurama had had no opportunity to see him utilize his demonic powers; to the untrained eye, he may as well have been a human, albeit a very rich one judging by his clothes. White silk was the height of luxury in those times when methods of washing were still very primitive and white silk, once stained would never again be good as new and rich, snobby lords wore nothing if not the finest clothing. Therefore, even among nobles and daimyo, white silk was worn only at important ceremonies by the elite, as a sign of superiority and status. That this man should wear it casually, as daily wear hinted at the Lord's immense wealth.

Therefore, the ordinary looking sword and armor were probably priceless treasures. He had heard the rumors about that sword, that it could bring the dead back to life. If he managed to steal that, he would be more than the king among thieves; he would be legend – the thief who stole Death itself.

He appraised his victim - it was important to read people accurately to determine their weakness. This was obviously a man accustomed to power, unused to being challenged. It was hard to judge a demon's age but something about him spoke of youth and arrogance and consequently, inexperience. Of course, as the son of the great Inu no Taisho, the youth was bound to be powerful and the thief was not willing to risk a confrontation that would probably result in his bloody demise- foxes were not big on foolish bravery and honorable altercation; sneakiness and cunning were more their style.

He observed his prey for three days and two nights. The demon Lord slept with the sword lying next to him, as against having it propped against his chest as he had seen most warriors do. There were whispers that the heir of Inu no Taisho resented his legacy; today, it would cost him his sword and his pride. On the third day, as the sun set, the fox prepared to make his move.

* * *

Only later, when he was caught in the claws of the dangerously pissed off demon Lord, did he reflect that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to use such a light dose of sleeping powder in the air – his plants were apparently not as strong as he had thought.

Of course, as a thief he had to approach stealthily, and he was good at it. In fact, he was so good at masking his scent and aura that most demons were none the wiser when he stood a hair's breadth from them and stole the merchandise right from under their noses. Added to that, the sleeping powder should have knocked him out or at the very least, clouded his mind and slowed his reflexes. This perplexing demon Lord, however, had detected and grabbed him so easily as if to suggest that he could not have been more obvious if the thief had danced in front of him in an orange tutu.

"So," he murmured softly. "A thief."

Kurama tried every trick he knew to try and slip out of his grasp but did not succeed in even loosening it. His strength was surprising, considering his effeminate looks. Of course, stories of his ruthlessness in battle abound but Kurama did not trust stories. Lay people were too easily intimidated by flashy, violent displays. Strength was very different from violence.

But as he tried to escape from the demon Lord's grasp, his mind was racing. How had he been detected? This had never happened before and if he lived to see another day, he would have to correct the flaw in his mask. But right now-

"L-lord Sesshoumaru," he managed out, holding the demon lord's gaze. "Is this really the only way?" The grip did not loosen but nor did the demon snap his neck.

"The punishment for attempting to steal from me is death."

Youko smirked, eye glinting with mischief even on the verge of having his neck snapped. "Then tell me…" perfect eyelids lowered seductively and his tone dropped an octave. "Why do you hesitate?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Youko made one last attempt to escape from his grip while the demon Lord was preoccupied and he almost succeeded but at the last second, Sesshoumaru's hand was back on his throat and he was slammed onto the forest floor with a snarl. With the demon Lord leaning over him like that, there was very little chance for escape but this position was advantageous to the wily fox in other ways...

"Forgive me," he told him, unabashed. "It is in a thief's nature to escape his captor, but perhaps I would not mind being _your_ captive, My Lord."

He gave Sesshoumaru a suggestive once-over, and wet his lips invitingly.

"There are so many more…appealing ways of punishing me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The weakness of the powerful – power. And the fox demon was not afraid of saying anything and everything that would keep his alive.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes roam over the fox demon's admittedly alluring body and Kurama knew the battle was won.

"Do not attempt to flee, fox," the demon Lord warned, lowering his hand from his throat. "I will not spare you a third time."

Kurama knew better than to try…right now. Instead, he stood up languidly and tilted his head to the side, allowing the silver strap of his outfit to slip off his shoulder and simultaneously exposing his neck to the demon Lord.

"How will you have me, my Lord?"

With a glance, Sesshoumaru hinted that he wanted him to undress. So Youko performed a mind-blowing strip tease that had the demon Lord's hardness straining in his hakama by the time he was done. Now fully naked, Youko approached the demon Lord, lightly closing his lips over Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru allowed the kiss to make him forget everything else and when he broke away, his haori was gone and his intricately tied obi was undone. The youkai Lord was impressed.

Quickly, he shed his hakama and then slammed the fox demon against a tree. Youko moaned and allowed the demon Lord to nip lightly at his neck. The fox's hands roamed Sesshoumaru's body, memorizing each reaction. Since the beginning of time, great sex had always been the most effective distraction.

His hand closed over Sesshoumaru's shaft and he felt the demon Lord buck slightly against his hand as Sesshoumaru held back a moan. Youko smirked. Well then…a challenge. The stoic demon Lord was not one to display emotions and reactions easily, even during sex. Before the end of the night, the Master of Seduction vowed to have him screaming.

Slippery as an eel, Youko slipped through his arms and dropped to his knees. In one sure move he had the Lord's shaft engulfed in his mouth and he heard Sesshoumaru groan, one hand tangling in his hair, urging him on. Youko used his talented tongue to full advantage, swirling it over each and every area of his cock, effortlessly cataloguing what moves made him lose his mind. When he was sure the demon Lord was about to cum in his mouth, Sesshoumaru's fist tightened in his hair and he winced slightly as he was pulled up harshly.

"Enough."

In one fluid movement, the Youko had his chest pressed against the bark of the tree as the demon Lord entered him in one sure thrust. Youko groaned at the large intrusion. So much for being effeminate.

Sesshoumaru pressed up against his back, chest to back. Then his mouth took one furry fox ear in his mouth and Youko gasped, eyes going wide. The demon Lord hadn't _once _touched him there; how did he know that area was so sensitive?

Sesshoumaru pulled back and thrust back in. The third time, he varied the angle slightly and Youko cried out as his prostate was hit dead on. Sesshoumaru chuckled icily in his ear. The demon Lord's hand circled his nipple lightly and Youko once again gasped in surprise as, instead of pinching or playing with it, Sesshoumaru raked his claws lightly along his chest, leaving razor thin claw marks that bled for only a moment before healing into barely visible, red trails.

"You were saying something about escaping, thief," Sesshoumaru murmured amusedly in his ear, "Tell me…do you really want to?" Youko cursed him silently.

He had been fully ready to beg for it - power hungry demon Lords usually could not get it up unless there was some form of humiliation, submission or violence involved. Youko knew all there was to know about the art of seduction – submitting on his own terms was no hurt to his pride. But this demon Lord threatened to strip him of his control. Youko were highly sensual creatures; they enjoyed the many varied forms of sexual pleasure and Youko was very used to finding his pleasure in others – it was a novel and a slightly disconcerting experience for him to have his pleasure controlled by someone else. The control would have to be won back.

Arching his back slightly, Youko glanced back sexily at the demon Lord. "Like I said...who would want to escape from your grasp?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and Youko felt a chill down his spine. "Flattery will get you nowhere, fox. I believe there is a punishment to be dealt here."

Youko stiffened for a moment. What was he planning to do? Was he some kind of a closet sadist?

As the night progressed, Youko realized he was not. But what he did was just as bad. The demon Lord had controlled his pleasure with a practiced hand, not allowing him to cum. Considering that this was to be his punishment, Youko felt that it was not bad at all. Kitsune were very skilled in controlling their arousal – seduction was their weapon and it would not do to be a slave to it themselves. So while everyone else willingly gave up all for the few moments – or hours – of intense, incomparable pleasure to be found with Youko Kurama, the kitsune himself remained master of his own lust.

But Sesshoumaru's torturous hands could rival his own in skill. In fact, with silver hair and golden eyes, they were not all that different. But while Youko was all lean muscle and supple body, radiating a languid sensuality, Sesshoumaru was hard muscle and crackling power at the tips of his fingers and on the surface of his skin. Sesshoumaru had expertly manipulated his weak spots, making him almost sob with pleasure, whispering dark, sinful lies in his ears that made Youko himself want to forget everything and give in to the moment.

Then, when he had finally been allowed to cum, Youko had simply collapsed in the demon Lord's arms. But that was not enough, apparently. With swift, sure touches, the demon Lord had brought him back to full arousal. Going more than once was nothing new for the fox demon – kitsune were known for their…stamina, after all. But after such prolonged torture, he had not thought he would be able to get aroused so soon. And this Lords Sesshoumaru was something else. He had been taken in several different positions, the dog demon contorting the supple fox's body in positions he had not assumed in a very long time. He had been forced to cum again and again and each time, the demon Lord taunted him by holding off longer than his captive.

Kurama decided to pay him back for that. The arrogant demon needed to have his pride taken down a peg. He _would_ steal Sesshoumaru's sword.

Nearing dawn, when the demon Lord finally allowed him to rest, Kurama was not sure even he had the energy to get up and put his plan into action. It was too bad that the one time he found a partner that could keep up with, and even best him in the sack, he had to run. Slipping soundlessly away from the sleeping demon Lord, Youko plucked a seed from his hair. He had a _lot_ of practice with hours and hours of sex and yet, never had he been so exhausted – Sesshoumaru was one of a kind. For a moment, he stood staring at the sleeping Lord, memorizing each and every feature. Then he crushed the seed between his fingers regretfully, filling the air with a heavy, intoxicating fragrance.

"They call it the Devil's Snare –" he muttered, "It ensnares the senses, sending the inhaler into a deep fantasy for a long time. Some lose their mind completely, desperately chasing a fantasy in their own minds but I hope you are strong enough to recover in a few hours, although you may not be able to move for a couple of days. It causes lethargy and a slowing down of mental functions as well." He stood staring at the now unconscious demon Lord. "'Tis a pity to part like this, Sesshoumaru-sama, but you are a dangerous one indeed and not merely in battle."

He bent down to pick up the sword lying carelessly near Sesshoumaru-

-when his wrist was caught firmly in a clawed hand. Youko froze and glanced to his side to see Sesshoumaru smiling dangerously at him.

"Y-you…you're awake…" the youko stared, mystified.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "The Devil's Snare…perhaps it does not work on the devil himself…"

Youko chuckled. Yes, the devil indeed and he would soon send the kitsune to hell. In his profession, one got no second chances; to miscalculate was to forfeit one's life and he had underestimated Sesshoumaru.

Not letting go of his arm, Sesshoumaru picked up the sword. The Youko held his head high, back straight and proud not at all ashamed of his naked body. Sesshoumaru faced him, equally unself-conscious about his nakedness, long silver hair swaying gently in the wind and even as he was about to die by his hands, Youko had to admit that he was gorgeous.

Sesshoumaru gave him a lustful once over and smirked. "Youko Kurama is indeed everything people say he is."

Youko smiled even though he was astonished. Sesshoumaru had known all along who he was? Was that his plan all along? To slay the bandit Youko Kurama?

"And what do they say, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes bore deeply into his and the moon low in the sky bathed the forest clearing in a beautiful light, making Sesshoumaru seem almost unreal. "They say Youko Kurama is the greatest thief of all time…and an unrivaled lover."

He smirked. "I agree with the latter but the former…"

Youko scowled. "I would have got it too if only I had made the dose a bit stronger…but then how was I to know? Even this much would have been lethal to many and I do not want the Lord of the West's blood on my hands."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shone with amusement. "You think highly of yourself, thief."

His grip on the fox demon's wrist tightened for a moment. "Leave the Western Lands. If I hear any complaints about the bandit Youko Kurama in my lands, I will personally come after you…" Youko's eyes widened as he received a sharp smack on his ass. "…and you will not get away with such a pleasant punishment."

"You're letting me free?" Youko asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru released his wrist and clawed fingers caressed his cheek. "I am loathe to destroy such beauty."

Youko smirked, preparing to disappear into the forest.

"Who would have thought the scary Lord of the West is a sucker for sex?" he asked cheekily.

Sesshoumaru smirked, eyes dancing with his own brand of mischief. "I was warned that tenseiga would be fair game for bandits, especially one Youko Kurama. A little risk is not an unfair trade in exchange for a night with the elusive fox. I have heard Youko Kurama answers no one's call."

Kurama stared as Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Perhaps next time, it would be advisable to not linger for three days around your target."

Then, before he could blink, Sesshoumaru transformed into his energy ball and was gone with his clothes, armor and sword.

Youko seethed and punched a tree. Sesshoumaru had known all along! He had enacted this whole façade merely to bed him. Then annoyance gave way to amusement as it occurred to him that he, Youko Kurama, Master of Deception, had just been _played._

* * *

_1000 years later-_

Hiei laid back into the sheets panting lightly. Next to him, Youko was already on the verge of deep, blissful slumber that inevitably follows great sex. But something had been on Hiei's mind for a while now and he had to ask.

"Kurama?"

Youko shifted under the sheets sleepily and put one arm across his eyes.

"Hmm?"

Hiei took a deep breath.

"How many lover have you had before…you know, us?"

Youko opened his golden eyes in surprise and turned to look at his lover but Hiei had resolutely trained his eyes on the ceiling.

"How many?" Kurama repeated carefully.

Hiei reddened slightly but remained silent.

Youko propped himself up on his right elbow to look properly at the fire demon. One long slender finger trailed down Hiei's bare chest seductively; that simple action was far more arousing than it should have been, but after all, Youko Kurama was a master of everything related to sex, arousal and gratification. He leaned down and whispered low in Hiei's ear, the husky voice and the warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Too many to count."

Some might have considered this an unnecessarily cruel answer to give, especially at such a time, but for Hiei, his lover's limitless experience and conquests with regards to sexual matters had been an inexplicable source of arousal. But right now, he did not find this answer as trivial as he once had. Unable to articulate his anxiety, he turned worried eyes on his lover who, fortunately, understood that there was something bothering him.

"Why so troubled, koi? You knew the answer before you asked."

Hiei merely grunted and turned away, beginning to regret ever going into this matter.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Ideally, this should have stemmed further inquiry on the subject but this was Youko Kurama and Hiei should have known better. Kurama's eyebrows were raised as if Hiei had just made some grave confession.

"Really?"

Hiei groaned and pulled a pillow firmly over his head as if that would hide him from the dancing amusement in Kurama's eyes.

"You're jealous!" Kurama stated cheekily.

"No!" Hiei shouted and turned to glare at the slyly grinning fox demon. "As if I care who you whore around with!"

Now, anyone else would have been insulted by such an accusation but Youko Kurama was amused rather than offended. Mostly because it was true.

"But you do care," he said smugly. "That's why you brought it up."

"No…well, not exactly," Hiei mumbled.

"Oh?" Youko raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that…I wanted to know if…" Hiei's cheeks actually turned pink and Kurama was intrigued.

"Well, was there anyone- I mean of course there was, but how many were..." he took a deep breath and rushed the last few words out. "…_betterthanme_!"

Kurama stared at him in shock for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Hiei told him indignantly.

Kurama did not reply because he was too busy rolling around with laughter.

"Yes, it is!" the fox gasped and continued laughing. Hiei watched him for a moment and then quietly turned away and closed his eyes. Realizing he had genuinely hurt his lover, Kurama immediately stopped and turned to his sulking boyfriend. When he refused to open his eyes, Kurama lowered himself over the small fire demon and proceeded to kiss him senseless. There is very little hurt in this world that can withstand a Youko's kiss and not melt into goo so our pouting fire demon did not stand a chance. Youko only released him once he heard Hiei moan.

"I did not mean to hurt you, Hiei," Kurama whispered. "You know I love you. All the others…there's no comparison."

Hiei opened his eyes warily and looked carefully at the fox demon. Kurama sighed.

"The reason that was so funny, Hiei, is that _you _should feel threatened by my past lovers when none of them ever came even _close_ to sharing what we have."

Hiei sighed.

"I didn't doubt your love, fox. I was wondering about…sex. You know, plain _fucking_."

Youko raised an eyebrow. Hiei explained.

"I know you're not exactly monogamous by nature, fox," Hiei said, smiling wryly. That was the understatement of the century. "I was just…wondering if you…you know, miss being with others – or anyone in particular."

Kurama's face was carefully blank as he considered the question.

"Hiei-"

"I want to know the truth," Hiei cut him of already having guessed the answer from his friend and lover's reluctance. "Who? Kuronue? Yomi?"

Kurama laughed lightly. "Kuronue_ was_ great in bed. Yomi, hmm…not bad but he was too eager, too submissive, so not much fun."

Youko smiled. "There were many who were good, Hiei. You know me-" He winked. "-I only settle for the best."

Hiei gave him a look that said that he wasn't buying it. Kurama chuckled.

"Alright, fine. If you must know, yes there were a few who were better _at sex_ than you. But only because they had far more experience, Hiei." Kurama grinned slyly. "But you can always get more of that. I don't mind in the least."

"Yeah just bet you don't," his partner grunted. "But the only experience I'll have with is you," Hiei complained. "And you're way too good at mastering and masking your responses for me to ever be sure of what effect I'm having on you. You only show what you _want_ me to see."

Youko acknowledged this with a smug smile.

Hiei gave him a very deliberating look. "I don't suppose you'd ever let me…with anyone else-"

Kurama's eyes suddenly had a steely glint. "Not if they want to survive, my koorime."

Hiei sighed dejectedly as if this was entirely unfair; he was, of course, completely ignoring the fact that he would have done exactly the same to any of Kurama's _present _lovers.

"So there were many?" he asked finally, sounding a bit put out but also resigned as if he'd expected this.

Kurama crossed his hands behind his head and lay back.

"Hmm…but there was one…by far the best…"

Hiei was suddenly _very _attentive. "Who? Who was it? Was it someone from your band?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, before that. Before I formed a band of thieves there was a daiyoukai…"

Hiei's eyebrows went up into his hair. "A _diayoukai_?"

Kurama smiled wistfully. "Yes. A very powerful demon…and a skillful one at that."

Hiei was impressed. It took a great deal to warrant this kind of praise from the fox demon.

"Who? Someone well-known?"

Kurama could see that Hiei was very eager to know the details so he perversely decided to enjoy his impatience.

"Yes…he was a Lord…"

Hiei's eyes widened. "A _Lord?"_

Then he made a face. "Wait, not Raizen right?"

Kurama laughed. "No, not Raizen."

"Then who?" Hiei demanded. "Come on fox, stop playing your games and tell me!"

Kurama looked at him intently. "The Lord of the West…Sesshoumaru."

Hiei's eyes went very round and he almost fell back onto the mattress. "Lord Sesshoumaru? That ice-prick is good in bed?"

Youko chuckled. "He's definitely no ice-prick in bed. In fact, his prick is-"

"I don't want to know," Hiei interrupted hastily then added almost accusingly. "Besides, isn't he mated to his half-brother, Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha was a mere child when this happened. Sesshoumaru traveled the Western Lands alone then." Then Kurama smiled mischievously.

"Come on, Hiei. Aren't you even a little bit curious? For example how big-"

"I said I don't want to know!" Hiei shouted and turned away angrily, pulling the sheets over his head. Stupid fox, bragging about his exploits to him like that! Then a warm, strong hand pulled his back firmly against a hard, sweaty chest. Hiei went rigid and struggled to get free. He was still mad at him, dammit! But Kurama didn't let him go. Lethal fangs nibbled lightly on his ear and Hiei shuddered at the zing of pleasure through his body.

"You know," a husky, deep voice whispered in his ear. "I think you _are_ curious. I think you're _more _than a little curious…"

Hiei shook his head helplessly. "No, no…no I'm not…"

An icy chuckle.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my little koorime."

A skillful hand, more knowledgeable than his own trailed down to his cock and played with it lightly, causing it to harden. Hiei moaned and bucked unconsciously thrusting his ass against the fox demon's already hard member. Youko smirked and held him captive in his arms, rendering him unable to relieve the ache on his own.

"Do you-"

Claws pinched his nipple between them in that way that drove him absolutely mad.

"-want him to join us?"

Hiei's eyes widened even through the onslaught of pleasure.

"Ungh! I- aaaah – no…no I don't..."

A fully hardened cock grinded against him, but didn't enter him.

"Liar."

"Not- ungh…not l-lying…I-"

A warm rough tongue did something with the shell of his ear that had him screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ok …ok fine…yes I do, I want him to join us! Fox now, _please!_"

Hiei groaned in relief as Kurama made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and thrust hard into the fire demon's already well stretched entrance.


	2. Seme Are EVIL

**A/N: **A big thank you to **dela1, merlyn1382, niceladysakura, KAYBOP1 **and **SPB Wolf **for reviewing! Reviews give me a sugar high =^.^= I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sesshoumaru *evil grin* - I'm sure I will...**

**Inuyasha *glares suspiciously* - LordYouko, what did you do?**

**Me *blinks innocently*- Nothing...nothing at all...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Seme Are EVIL**

Inuyasha fumed silently as he stormed into their chambers and banged the door close. The asshole! He'd left him hanging the whole day, going from meeting to meeting and when he'd waited patiently for him to finish his work, this is what he got? _I don't know if I will be finished with my work tonight_, his mate had said. Well, he could just go and jerk off tomorrow. Damned Inuyasha waited for him anymore, like a fucking _servant!_

In his office, Sesshoumaru sighed, idly resting his chin on his fist.

He knew how pissed his mate was but this was really important. It was a pity this had come about when the little half-demon was in heat but it really could not be helped. He had a kingdom to run after all. These decisions needed to be made and instructions dispatched immediately.

Sesshoumaru worked steadily through the night with his advisors and officers almost till dawn, trying to keep all thoughts of a naked and aroused Inuyasha out of his head as much as possible. He did not succeed entirely but it would have to do.

Once everything was done, Sesshoumaru dismissed the others and sat back in his throne-like chair.

Making sure no one else was in sight, he brought out the beautifully sealed letter that had arrived at dawn, mysteriously appearing on his desk without going through the usual channels. The letter was stamped with a fine seal containing intricately twining green plants. No workman could have made this. Not even a master craftsman could make a design so delicate that it almost seemed alive. No, this could only be made if the plants themselves had arranged themselves in this way. And he knew of only one person with this kind of control over plants.

Youko Kurama. This was the Bandit King Youko Kurama's seal. It had been a thousand years. What did the fox want?

He opened the letter and read.

_Lord of the West,_

_I and my mate will be very pleased if you and Lord Inuyasha could join us at the House of Suuitsu._

_It has been a long time, has it not? Perhaps we can recount certain memorable events._

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Arrogant fox. How sure he was of being remembered…but the invitation was too good to resist. Besides, his sulking mate would doubtless be delighted.

* * *

"Inuyasha."

"Go away!" Inuyasha shouted, stubbornly refusing to open the door.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I do not wish to have to replace this door as well, mate. Let me in."

"I don't want you!"

Even through the door, Inuyasha could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You never _were_ very good at lying, hanyou."

Inuyasha seethed. Condescending bastard!

"You asshole! Why don't you just leave me alone and sleep with your precious advisors?"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said abruptly. "As you wish."

Inuyasha sat up very straight. "What?" he called.

No answer.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Still no answer. And he could no longer feel his mate's aura outside the door.

Inuyasha panicked. Was he really angry enough to take him up on his suggestion?

They had mated only recently it had hardly been a year, which was nothing, in youkai terms, so the relationship was a bit shaky considering how it had begun. They were not the most mature couple to begin with- Sesshoumaru was a possessive, violent, proud, spoilt prince used to _always _getting his way and Inuyasha was loud mouthed, brash, jealous, insecure and headstrong.

Their volatile relationship through the years began with the elder first ignoring him, then trying to kill him, then saving him, and ended with Inuyasha first pushing him away, then falling hard for him, then trying to run away until the demon Lord had finally grabbed him and told him in no uncertain terms that he loved him and that Inuyasha belonged to him and if he had any doubts, he would be proven wrong so thoroughly that the little half-demon would not be able to walk for months. The threat had, oddly enough, convinced Inuyasha of his elder brother's sincerity and he had consented to the mating, but the relationship was anything but tranquil.

Inuyasha's one weakness was his insecurity. He needed constant reassurance from his lover that he was still desired and wanted - all the better if the reassurance came in the form of rough, hard fucking that left Inuyasha weak in the knees and the demon Lord smug and content.

Despite his mate's love, Inuyasha had never entirely got rid of that deep seated feeling that he was not good enough for his mate. Of course, Sesshoumaru never purposely made him feel that way but on a primal level, he could not help it. He was hanyou, after all. And Sesshoumaru was a daiyoukai. It was against nature. So, although it might seem strange for him to doubt his mate so easily, it was really himself that he doubted. Had he really driven his mate to that?

After all, it was really not the demon Lord's fault that urgent work came up at this time. Inuyasha was just being a brat and Sesshoumaru had patiently put up with all his antics till he had refused to let his mate into his own chambers. Maybe he had gone a bit too far, he conceded. He had to find him.

Inuyasha opened the door. The corridor was empty and silent. He stepped out-

-only to be grabbed by a strong pair of arms and slammed into the wall.

"Ungh," Inuyasha grunted as all the air left his lungs when his mate fiercely latched onto his neck and bit down. Inuyasha shivered. He was oversensitive from the long day of waiting and if Sesshoumaru's mood was anything to go buy, tonight was going to be _rough._

"I have a surprise for you," Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in his ears. Truth be told, he enjoyed his mate's antics and tantrum, especially as he could then fuck him raw as punishment. Sesshoumaru was a bit…possessive. He needed to feel himself deep inside his mate, to stake his claim on the hanyou, to remind his mate just who the half-demon belonged to. That was why they were so well matched. One needed to be marked and the other needed to make his mark.

"Wh_-_ _aaaah_- what?" Inuyasha panted. Sesshoumaru picked him up in his arms and strode into their chambers.

"I got a letter today," Sesshoumaru told him, dumping his mate onto their bed and lowering himself on top of him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked distractedly as, Sesshoumaru nibbled on his nipple. "From whom?"

Sesshoumaru thrust his hand in his hanyou's pants and stroked his cock languidly. Inuyasha moaned gutturally. "From an old lover."

The half-demon froze. "What?" he hissed.

Sesshoumaru did not seem at all perturbed. He continued with his ministrations.

"You told me to go sleep with my advisors," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "I think I will take him up on his offer instead."

Inuyasha batted his hand away, even though his body cried out in protest and attempted to push the youkai off of him.

"Get away from me, Jackass! You're makin' love to me and at the same time, telling me you'd rather sleep with an old bitch?"

Sesshoumaru seemed amused at his attempts to escape but the demon Lord grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Why?" he asked, staring deep into the half-demon's hurt eyes. "Did you not mean what you said?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Of course I didn't meant it, you ass! I was just mad at you for-for…"

"For not fucking you sooner?" Sesshoumaru supplied with a smirk. Inuyasha turned red. It never ceased to amuse Sesshoumaru how his mate was still so easily embarrassed, even after everything they had done together.

"Well…yeah…" Inuyasha muttered, trying to keep some distance between him and Sesshoumaru since the shameless youkai was talking so blatantly about cheating on him.

The latter, however, didn't allow anything of the sort. "I believe it is a good idea," he continued, dipping his head low to lick Inuyasha from base to tip. Inuyasha shuddered and moaned against his will.

"He was _very _good…"

Inuyasha could not keep tears from forming in his eyes. "Y-you…you're going to-"

"Go to him, yes," Sesshoumaru finished, catching the tip of Inuyasha's manhood in his mouth to suck. Inuyasha sobbed from the contradictory emotions in him. His demon was telling him to pipe down and let his mate do exactly what he was doing while his heart wanted to run away from him and never see him again.

"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha murmured. He hated apologizing but damned if he was going to lose his mate to some bitch.

"Hmmm…" Sesshoumaru murmured, pretending to think about it. Inuyasha tensed, waiting for his reply. Sesshoumaru, in the mean time, continued swirling his tongue around the hanyou's member.

"Well," he said at length. "Perhaps I will allow you to come with me."

Inuyasha looked at him in shock. That did it. Sesshoumaru had entirely lost his mind. He was inviting him along to fuck with an old lover?

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. Really, the half-demon did not know him at all well.

"Calm down," he said, amused. "I was merely teasing."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't believe ya."

"I received a letter today from Youko Kurama and his mate. They have invited us to join them."

"Us?" Inuyasha repeated, uncertainly.

Sesshoumaru's face was suddenly inches from Inuyasha, piercing golden eyes staring into wide, hurt ones.

"Do you really believe I would be with anyone else, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned red. "I know but…you said…"

"So you believed it?"

"Well, if you got tired of me…" Inuyasha trailed off, embarrassed.

"I could never get tired of you," Sesshoumaru told him. "And if I did, I could always order you to-"

He leaned down and whispered something in Inuyasha's ears that made the half-demon's breath quicken with arousal.

"What makes you think I'd do it if you ordered me, oni-san?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshoumaru smiled darkly. "I am sure I can get my little uke to do anything I wish."

Inuyasha scowled half-heartedly. "I ain't your little bitch, Sesshoumaru-"

"So do you wish to?" Sesshoumaru cut in.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well, after what you've told me about Youko…" They had no secrets from each other. Mostly.

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. "Yes, that's what I thought. I told him we would be there."

Inuyasha seethed. "Arrogant bastard! You didn't even bother to _ask _me before replying!"

"Because I knew you would assent," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"But what if I had _not_?" Inuyasha demanded.

"But you _did_." Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha glowered. "But-"

"Shut up."

One searing, moaning kiss and then-

"'kay."

* * *

Hiei was silently cursing his lover. In the heat of passion, Youko had made him agree to this – the damned fox did that a lot – and now he was having forty second thoughts with the daiyoukai and his mate standing idly in their bedroom. Didn't Kurama know darned well how he hated being vulnerable in front of anyone? How was he supposed to get…naked…in front of that ice-block of a demon, Sesshoumaru?

But Kurama would not let him back out of his despite all his pleas, tantrums and threats, so he was now stuck with these two, about to have the worst night of his life.

_I __**hate**__ Kurama!_

"The fire demon is even more delectable up close," Sesshoumaru smirked and Hiei flushed.

Not to mention Sesshoumaru had absolutely _no_ manners.

"You bastard." he hissed. I am _not _a food item!"

Who hit on someone so blatantly in their own bedroom? Hiei had never even _met_ the guy before! What gave him the right to be so fucking lecherous?

Sesshoumaru silently stepped forward and lifted Hiei's chin with one clawed finger and forced him to meet his eyes. Hiei stared, entranced by the golden orbs so similar to his lover's but darker, more inscrutable - Youko's eyes were light sunlight on a rainy morning; Sesshoumaru's eyes were tempered gold. Even standing on the low table, Hiei was slightly shorter than the demon Lord. Sesshoumaru leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"We'll find out, won't we?"

Despite years of experience with his mischievous fox, and despite his resolve to be firm against the impudent dog demon, Hiei felt his heart beat a little faster. Hearing such a suggestive thing from the stoic, powerful demon Lord was disturbingly sexy. Youko was mischievous and sensual by nature but Sesshoumaru seemed just the opposite. The only dealing Hiei had had with him so far was as the ruler of the West and in that role, he was entirely proper and emotionless. There was nothing even vaguely sexually suggestive about him.

Yet here in their bedroom, Sesshoumaru exuded an aura of power and a dangerous kind of allure – his tone and eyes promised a night of debauchery and delicious sin and looking into those far too knowing eyes, Hiei shuddered.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had arrived late in the night at their castle. Inuyasha and Hiei had been equally awkward about this meeting but Sesshoumaru and Youko had been quite at ease, as if having orgies was a very natural thing for them. This was more than a little alarming for both the ukes. They had thought there were no secrets between them. But how well did they really know their alphas?

Youko, meanwhile, was circling Inuyasha in a way that was making the half-demon very uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Just thinking that Lord Sesshoumaru's mate is gorgeous."

Inuyasha blushed slightly. He was not used to being stared at or regarded lecherously, as the offending party would doubtless lose their lives when Sesshoumaru found out. But right now, his mate seemed busy with the little fire demon. It was a bit…uncomfortable seeing his mate with someone else but also…a little thrilling. This way, he got to be the audience and see first hand, just what kind of affect his beautiful mate had on others. Although it made him slightly jealous, he was reassured by Hiei's aura. The fire-demon had a very steady, strong aura. It was obvious that he and Youko loved each other deeply and this was just a sex thing.

Besides, Youko Kurama was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. It felt…strange, admiring someone besides Sesshoumaru and knowing that there would be no immediate bloodshed. Youko had a sensual, enticing aura that Inuyasha had not felt in any demon before. What he and Sesshoumaru shared was on a much deeper level- a bond that nothing would ever weaken – but with Kurama, it was pure physical attraction and curiosity. Inuyasha had never been with anyone apart from Sesshoumaru. He had been quite afraid of physical intimacy before Sesshoumaru. But now, many months of making love to the daiyoukai had given him some measure of confidence in himself so that he no longer felt ugly and plain.

Youko stood very close to him and ran one clawed finger over his cheek and hair, making Inuyasha shiver. Every movement, every glance from the kitsune was sensual, alluring. Inuyasha found himself wondering how those soft, red lips really tasted…

* * *

"Fuck you! I am _not _submissive!"

Youko and Inuyasha blissfully ignored this shout from Hiei. Surprisingly, Youko and Inuyasha had gotten started much faster than Sesshoumaru and Hiei. Youko never ordered directly; he seduced and beguiled until Inuyasha gave in to the pleasure and simply allowed himself to feel. Sesshoumaru, however, was not one to cajole patiently. Hiei, being very prideful by nature, did not appreciate Sesshoumaru's condescending attitude especially his casual remark that Hiei would make a very nice submissive.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the outburst. Granted, the little fire demon gave a very convincing performance of dominance and control, but he could see his true nature in his hard red eyes which, in the space between one moment and the next, displayed his shy, sensitive temperament.

"On your knees," he demanded and Hiei almost reached for his Katana then and there.

"Don't glare at me like that," he stated, returning Hiei's murderous look with his own amused one. "You want this…there is no place for shame here."

The staring match held for a few moments longer, neither of the proud males willing to back down till, with one last look at Sesshoumaru, Hiei lowered his eyes and dropped to his knees. Strangely, Hiei found he could really be himself in front of the controlling daiyoukai. It did not seem necessary to hide his weaknesses from Sesshoumaru- the fact that he liked to relinquish control and the fact that he was turned on my dirty talk - because the demon Lord seemed to have seen right through him and would allow him to be nothing else except himself.

He almost jumped in surprise when Sesshoumaru's hand came to tangle in his hair. He felt Sesshoumaru's smoldering gaze boring into him.

"It is where you belong, koorime," Sesshoumaru murmured and Hiei stared up at him in shock. Not even Kurama had dared say something like that to him; the fox knew that Hiei valued his pride more than anything else. He should be angry, indignant, but really, he was very turned on.

Youko could be quite dominating at times and Hiei thoroughly enjoyed it when his lover took command. But Youko's domination was different from Sesshoumaru's. Youko teased and prodded till the victim gave in willingly to the fun-loving tormentor. Sesshoumaru's imperious aura brooked no disobedience – only full submission to his will would suffice.

As Sesshoumaru's hand tightened in his hair, Hiei swallowed heavily. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be on his knees in front of the Lord of the West but he hesitantly took the demon Lord's cock in his mouth. Sesshoumaru made a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

Hiei could feel his own arousal throbbing with need as he serviced Sesshoumaru. The large cock in his mouth felt different, unfamiliar and

Hiei swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth and sucked from the base to the tip, varying the pleasure, the way he knew Youko liked it. But apparently, it wasn't enough for Sesshoumaru because he tightened his hold in Hiei's hair and guided his mouth in a certain way, thrusting lightly in. Hiei reached for his own member-

"Stop. Do not touch yourself."

Hiei froze at the command, mind protesting at the youkai's authoritative attitude, but he could not bring himself to deny him. Whenever he was with Youko, he knew the kitsune cared about pleasing him; whatever games they played always centered around Hiei's pleasure because Youko had far too much experience with sexual matters for Hiei's feeble attempts at surprising him to succeed. But Sesshoumaru seemed to care first for his own pleasure. Hiei knew that the daiyoukai would not hesitate to take his pleasure from him without being concerned over his well-being and that felt reassuring to the fire-demon who did not like to be pitied or coddled- except by his fox. But this encounter was not about emotions. This was about dominance and submission and sex and fucking. Hiei did not want Sesshoumaru give him any concessions and he was sure that Sesshoumaru was not the type of person to do so. Although Youko Kurama had been ruthless once upon a time, now he cared too much about the fire-demon to hurt him in any way. It was liberating to know that Sesshoumaru had no such considerations.

Sesshoumaru smiled quietly as the fire demon acquiesced and took his hand away from his own member. Sesshoumaru had had many bed partners during his life but none since he'd courted Inuyasha. This fiery little demon was quite similar to his little brother in his stubbornness and pride but his was a different kind of submission. Sesshoumaru looked forward to having this proud demon admit defeat.

Hiei was surprised as a hand suddenly tangled in his hair and pulled him up. Before he knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had him flipped around with his chest plastered to the wall. Hiei gasped at his speed. Was it really possible for another demon to be as fast as - possibly faster than - him?

"Look," Sesshoumaru whispered gripping his face and turning it towards Youko and Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened and he could not help the color that rose to his cheeks.

Inuyasha's face was flushed and panting. His hands were tied firmly to the plush, carpeted floor with vines that seemed to have appeared out of no where. The hanyou's legs were folded on his chest and Youko was grinding slowly. With a jolt, Hiei realized that his lover was inside the hanyou…inside someone else…other than him…

"Look at Inuyasha, Hiei…that is how you look when the fox fucks your ass into the bed…that is how you will look now when you feel my hard cock deep, deep inside of you."

Hiei shuddered at his words and tried to turn his face away. Surely it was indecent to see this…see his lover pleasuring someone else? But Sesshoumaru forcefully kept his face steady. He should have felt anger, he should have felt disgusted, hurt. His lover was blissfully fucking someone else…but the only emotion he could muster was arousal.

Sesshoumaru teased his unprepared opening with his saliva-slicked cock.

"Do you want me to be gentle?" he asked, amusement lacing his words, taunting the fire demon.

Hiei grit his teeth. Was he implying he was weak? "No." he whispered harshly.

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru replied and then Hiei's eyes went wide as Sesshoumaru was seated deep within him in one, sure thrust. Fuck, that hurt! But Hiei was damned if he showed the demon Lord any weakness.

"How does it feel?"

Hiei clenched his teeth and glared back at the smug youkai. The he's just been taken unprepared and the guy was hung like a fucking _horse_! How did he _think_ it felt?

But then Sesshoumaru shifted slightly inside him, brushing against that wonderful place and Hiei could not stifle a moan. He tried to thrust his hips back. The pain of penetration was fading and the thick, steel shaft felt wonderful inside him. Sesshoumaru was thicker than Youko and the extra stretching, forcing the fire demon to accommodate him felt wonderful, coupled with the knowledge that he was not being babied and that Sesshoumaru would not be gentle and compassionate and all that crap.

"Move," he grunted, trying to snap his hips back but Sesshoumaru held him still. In terms of pure strength, a daiyoukai was far stronger than him.

"You did not answer," Sesshoumaru murmured, moving fractionally, the tiny movements driving Hiei crazy. "Tell me how it feels."

In his mind, Hiei cursed the dog demon to hell. He was not a big talker – in bed or out of it. The fox was the one who was good with his silky, deceitful words. Kurama knew Hiei did not like to verbalize his feelings and he respected that.

"You will have no reprieve until you tell me."

Hiei's mind protested at Sesshoumaru's high and mighty attitude but the rest of him was shaking with arousal. Damned if the daiyoukai wasn't hot when he was being an ass!

"Ungh," he grunted, his pride refusing to let him give in.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and scrapped his fangs against the fire demon's neck. Hiei had never allowed his neck to be exposed to anyone before – in the Makai, it meant death – so he shuddered violently at the stranger's lethal fangs near his jugular.

"Feels good…" he muttered, embarrassment turning his face red.

"And?" Sesshoumaru asked languidly, still moving only very slightly inside him, not pulling out at all, but the mini-thrusts drove Hiei wild. He cursed the daiyoukai's legendary control and gave in.

"Fuck, your dick feels like it's rippin' me in two," he grunted, "Move!"

Sesshoumaru obliged, pulling out and hitting his sweet spot with deadly precision. After the agonizing moments of slow torture, Hiei screamed at the electric bolt of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru grunted with pleasure. This was the benefit of being with a lover who was so much smaller than oneself. Hiei's tight little ass gripped him like a vice. It was almost impossible to push past the tight ring of muscles but Sesshoumaru was nothing if not determined. It was a good thing the fire demon was not resistant to pain because Sesshoumaru was in no mood to be gentle. His cock was painfully hard after the blowjob Hiei had given him. The sight of the dangerous, proud youkai on his knees before him with Sesshoumaru's dick in his small mouth was really a hot sight and now, the demon Lord wanted nothing more than to pound him into oblivion till he obtained his release.

Hiei gasped as Sesshoumaru pulled out ant thrust back in, again and again, but varying the force and pressure each time. Silky lips on his ears urged him to articulate things that he had been reluctant to say even in front of his lover. In fact, once he got started, he found it was easier to dirty talk to a stranger rather than his lover who knew him so well. And Sesshoumaru did not seem at all surprised by the sleazy words spilling from his lips, as if he had expected this all along and this was just confirmation.

Finally, for Hiei, the dam broke and he came hard with a scream, blacking out for an instant. Once he came down from the high, his cheeks reddened. Kurama, his life partner, was right next to him. What must he think of him now? Screaming his pleasure with another demon pounding deep inside him.

But when he caught the fox's eye, Youko gave him a half-lidded, devious look that said that he was enjoying the show along with the pliant half-demon under him. Hiei stared at his lover as he waited to catch his breath. Youko seemed to be manipulating Inuyasha's body like a puppet master. Did he look the same, trapped against the wall by Sesshoumaru?

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" the daiyoukai whispered and Hiei could hear the cold amusement in his voice. His voice seemed…harsher somehow, as if his demon was closer to the surface. Hiei glanced back at him and felt his heart stutter at the predatory look he received. There wasn't the slightest bit of warmth in those eyes and for Hiei, who was used to looking into his lover's reassuring, loving eyes, it was a shock…but not entirely unpleasant.

"You will take it till I'm done with you, Koorime," Sesshomaru ordered and Hiei felt another wave of desire hit him. The demon Lord desired him only for pleasure. There was not love, no emotion, only raw satisfaction. The gorgeous daiyoukai really found him…attractive.

Then Sesshoumaru thrust back in, making Hiei arch his back violently and all coherent thought fled once again.

* * *

Many hours later, Hiei rested gratefully in Kurama's arms, the kitsune comfortingly caressing his head, lulling him to sleep. Sesshoumaru and Youko had decided that it was not a good idea for the still awkward ukes to sleep in unfamiliar arms so the bastards had shamelessly exchanged partners, passing their ukes' almost unconscious, delirious bodies into each other's arms.

Hiei was secretly grateful to have his lover next to him after the experience. It was not a bad experience…far from it. Sesshoumaru could set him off like fireworks with that damned authoritative aura but once the rush of the moment was over, the embarrassment set in. He had completely abandoned himself in front of another person, the daiyoukai of the Western Lands, no less! What if he'd made a fool of himself? What if the demon Lord had lost all respect for him after the way he'd submitted to his will? What if his reputation in the Makai world was forever destroyed?

Hiei glanced enviously at the fox demon resting next to him. Kurama had no worries regarding anything sexual. He was completely confident in his beauty and desirability, whereas for Hiei, it was the opposite. Centuries of being ostracized as the Forbidden Child left its mark. This was fun, but he was not doing anything of the kind for years to come. And nothing the fox said or did was going to change that.

He was sure Inuyasha felt the same, judging by the soft whispers coming from the two across the room.

* * *

"How are you, koi?" Sesshoumaru murmured, running absentminded fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"Mmm…fine…" Inuyasha mumbled. He could not have expressed how glad he was to have his mate beside him at last. The night had been fun and all but he was glad to be back where he belonged – in his mate's arms.

"Rest well before tomorrow," Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha opened one sleepy eye.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

* * *

"We're having guests tomorrow," Kurama murmured sleepily next to Hiei, hugging him close.

Hiei grumbled and settled himself more comfortable in the Youko's arms. This was one thing he liked about Kurama's demon form – he was so much bigger and taller. The fire demon could fit very easily in his arms, almost like a small child. By now, he had come to accept the fact that there was, in fact, nothing wrong in enjoying the protective possessiveness of Youko Kurama.

"Tell them to get lost," he muttered back. "I'm sure I won't be able to move anytime soon." He shifted slightly with a wince. "Besides, we don't want anyone to know we've been…messing around with these two."

Youko turned Hiei's body around easily to face him and Hiei found the energy to be just a little annoyed. What was it with everybody manhandling him today?

"On the contrary," Youko started innocently, and Hiei narrowed his eyes. Uh oh…he didn't like that look on his face…

"Fox, what did you do?"

Kurama blinked at him innocently. "Me? What did I-"

Hiei cut him off impatiently. "Don't even try it, Kurama. I know that fox got the canary look on your face. Tell me what you did. Who's coming tomorrow?"

Kurama smirked slyly. "Cumming…?"

Hiei was too worried to be embarrassed. "Not that cumming, stupid fox! Who've you invited?"

"Yusuke and Koenma."

Hiei's eyes widened and he almost nearly passed out again. "K-Koenma? And that…that idiot? Don't tell me you…you told them…"

The look on Kurama's face told him he's guessed right.

"Does Inuyasha know what you and that cursed daiyoukai have been conspiring?" he asked accusingly.

Both winced slightly at the loud "WHAT?" from Inuyasha.

"I expect he's just finding out," Kurama told him, smiling blissfully.

"Wasn't this enough?" Hiei mumbled dejectedly. How come he and Inuyasha didn't have a say in this? Well, he knew the answer but _still-!_

Kurama smiled wider. "Oh but my dear Hiei, you didn't think _that _was an _orgy_ did you?"

Hiei glared at him as if to say, _sure looked that way to me!_

Kurama laughed as if he'd heard. "Oh no. An orgy, Hiei involves more than one partner."

Hiei glanced at the other two sleeping males and then back at the kitsune and raised an eyebrow. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"More than one partner _at a time_, Hiei. This time, it was just me and Inuyasha and you and Sesshoumaru. Since you and Inuyasha had both never been with anyone else before, we thought it best if you got used to the feeling of watching and being watched first. But tomorrow will be the real deal."

Hiei tried to tell him exactly what he felt but his mouth flapped like a fish. "You- an-and that youkai- and _Yusuke-!_"

Kurama smiled contentedly and Hiei felt a shiver of fear up his spine. Oh crap.

"Well," Kurama contemplated. "It's going to be more like you, Yusuke and Sesshoumaru and of course, Koenma and-"

"I will have _nothing_ to do with either Koenma or the toushin," Hiei hissed.

"Fine," Kurama shrugged. "Then it can be you, me and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Yusuke and Koenma." Hiei's heart missed a beat as Kurama blinked thoughtfully. "Although," he mused, "maybe we can have-"

"I don't want to know," Hiei told him hastily, burying his face in Youko's chest.

_Please let lightning strike me dead in the night!_


	3. Meeting The Gang

**Hiei *surreptiously rubbing his behind and glowering at me* - I hate you.**

**Me *grinning* - Aw come on! You had fun right?**

**Hiei *glares* - I want my fox back!**

**Me *smirks*- Are you scared of the big bad dog demon, Hiei?**

**Hiei *sneers disdainfully* - I'm afraid of no one!**

***Sesshoumaru walks in. Hiei runs and hides behind Kurama.***

**Me – Enjoy the chappie, everyone! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the Gang**

Koenma, for once in his teen form, glanced coolly and arrogantly at Kurama's two guests. When Kurama had suggested the tryst, he had been quite willing, along with his very enthusiastic uke. But he had a bone to pick with Sesshoumaru.

"You killed my soul guardians with your damned sword!" he accused, referring to the small imp-like creatures that came to collect the souls of those who died.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I had to employ new ones every time. Do you know how much paperwork that increased?"

That, and he was feeling a bit peevish because of the demon Lord having the power to override his commands. That little human girl of his had been brought back to life twice. _Twice!_ Really, the man had no respect for the dead…or for him.

Sesshoumaru gave him an entirely unconcerned look. "That is your problem, not mine."

Koenma fumed. "You better watch your attitude," he threatened. "I am the future Lord of Reikai."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him disdainfully. "I have nothing to do with that."

"You have broken quite a few rules, what with sauntering in and out of Hell," he reminded, "If I wished, I could have you imprisoned for a long time."

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "If you could, I'm sure you would."

Koenma seethed. "Are you challenging my authority?" he demanded.

People who did that generally ended up uncomfortable prison cells with violent cell-mates after death. However, he had no idea how to make the demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru respect his authority, considering the fact that he and consequently his mate, were damn near immortal.

"Lord Enma and my late father were on very good terms. It was your father who gave Inu no Taisho the medallion that opens the portal between the worlds," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"I can still take you on," Koenma stated stubbornly

"I'd love to see you try," Sesshoumaru challenged.

Inuyasha and Yusuke, sitting on couches next to their respective semes, opposite each other, exchanged knowing, exasperated looks at this version of _mine is bigger than yours_ contest. Seriously, were all alpha males innately programmed with this?

"Stop it, Koenma," Yusuke chided. "Why're you so intent on picking a fight with him?"

"You stay out of this, Yusuke," he informed him with all the haughtiness of a prince. "This doesn't concern you."

Yusuke scowled.

"Stop snappin' at me! It's really annoying."

Koenma gave him a patronizing look.

"Why don't you and the hanyou find some way to entertain yourself? Sesshoumaru and I have some unfinished business."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed at the slang for his mate. Only _he_ was allowed to call Inuyasha names, no one else!

Inuyasha saw the look in his mate's eyes and gave Koenma a pitying look. _Wrong move, buddy_, he thought, not entirely sympathetically. The spoilt brat's overbearing attitude was starting to get on his nerves too.

"Koenma-" Yusuke began but Koenma put up a regal hand and turned away, completely ignoring him. Yusuke, to put it mildly, was pissed.

_Who does this asshole think he is, talking down to me like that?_

"Kurama," he called. "Can I have a word with you?"

Youko, who had been talking in soft tones with Hiei, nodded and led the toushin into the kitchen. Inuyasha frowned at the two whispering demons. From the living room where they were all seated, Inuyasha could not hear what they were saying but he could see Yusuke gesticulating and then the mischievous, sly look on Youko' s face.

"Oh no," Hiei muttered. Inuyasha glanced at him inquiringly.

"Yusuke just signed Koenma's death warrant," the fire demon explained.

_to be continued..._


	4. Yusuke's Revenge: Never Mess With Da UKE

**Chapter 4 – Yusuke's Revenge: Never Mess With The Uke! ^.^**

A short while later, Koenma was beginning to have forty second thoughts about being naked in front of the King of thieves and the Lord of the Western Lands. Youko and Sesshoumaru were eying him as though he were a particularly succulent piece of meat. He did not appreciate being on the receiving end of such lecherous stares. It did not befit Lord Enma's heir to get hot and flustered; it was supposed to be the other way around!

Koenma didn't know how he ended up with these two most unlikely of partners. He thought he had made it clear that he wanted his uke with him but when the time came, Yusuke had flounced off, telling Koenma he didn't want to join him. When Koenma had tried to ask him why, he had received an icy reply: _That doesn't concern you._

Now, Koenma backed away slowly as Youko and Sesshoumaru seemed to finally come to some sort of decision and began to advance on him. "Uh…guys, maybe we should talk about this…"

The Prince of the Spirit World couldn't help the unmanly scream that escaped him when Kurama threw a seed at him. After a second, he let out the breath he'd been holding when his gut wasn't skewered in two and his head was still attached to his shoulder. Koenma was embarrassed at the display. Really, Kurama wasn't stupid enough to attack him, Prince Koenma. He straightened up, chest inflating in pride. Of course, he wouldn't. So silly of him to fear such a thing.

Then he screamed again as Youko grinned and vines shot up around the man. Koenma gritted his teeth and attempted to get free but there was no real contest. Kurama's vine held him securely on his knees, wrists tied together in front of him and ankles tied behind him, forcing him to remain kneeling. Damn the fox and his power! But he couldn't even keep him under control in a Reikai prison; what chance did he have in the fox's own home?

"I am going to enjoy this," Sesshoumaru whispered from behind and Koenma swallowed nervously. Oh hell…maybe he should have been a little less condescending before.

"Y-you're – this is rape!" he announced, hoping to stir some sense of honor in him. Weren't dog demons supposed to be honorable, especially Inu no Taisho's heir?

Youko laughed lightly. "Then why are you erect and ready before we've even touched you?"

Koenma turned bright red, having nothing to say to that. Why _was_ he so aroused by this? He was seme, dammit! He didn't like being humiliated and tied down. But somehow, with these two silver haired men forcing him to submit, he didn't really mind it….

No, no he hadn't just thought that! Of course he minded! He very much minded it! Damn it, he was not going to let them do this!

"Now," said Youko in a light tone. "you're gonna do exactly what we tell you to or you're going to find yourself in a lot of pain."

The Prince of the Spirit World was outraged. "You dare threaten me, you little-"

Youko raised an eyebrow, exchanging an amused glance with Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord returned the look and the next thing Koenma knew, there was a vine lodged up a _really_ uncomfortable place.

Koenma gritted his teeth summoning every last bit of his will power to keep from crying out against the wriggly green thing poking around in his ass. He would not give in! He wouldn't, he wouldn't…

Then another vine joined the first one.

Koenma lost the battle against his girlier self and cried out.

"D-damn it, Kurama, take it out," he muttered through gritted teeth, mortified at how shaky his voice was.

Youko Kurama, arms crossed on his chest, looked down indolently at the captive prince, tail swishing lazily at the delicious sight in front of him. With his dominant, firm stance, Koenma had to admit he looked every inch the King.

The fox demon said nothing, silently staring him down as the vines continued their torture, stretching him slowly but thoroughly. Koenma glared back, but he knew deep down that Kurama was more than capable of carrying out his threats; till he submitted, the fox would not cease his humiliating torture.

"Fine," he muttered, head lowered, brown bangs covering his defeated eyes.

Youko's tail swished faster and his grin widened. "What was that?"

Koenma jerked his head up to glare at him. "I said FINE!"

Youko wasn't about to go easy on him.

"You'll submit then?"

Koenma looked away from his triumphant gaze. Both of them knew he no longer had any choice in the matter, not when he'd been betrayed so treacherously by his own body.

"Yes," he admitted.

Sesshoumaru, who, all this while had been out of his range of sight, now walked forward and came to stand next to the fox demon.

Koenma looked up, taking in the stunning naked form.

Sesshoumaru truly was as beautiful as rumors said. Sesshoumaru stood before him, graceful and proud and Koenma couldn't help staring at the huge, aroused member in front of his face. His mouth watered unconsciously at the tempting position.

He was pulled put of his thoughts with a jerk as Youko laughed lightly from behind the demon Lord.

"Look at him," he commented to Sesshoumaru. "See how eager he is for your cock? That is the real prince of Reika, Prince Ko-Enma, isn't that right…boy?"

Koenma gasped in rage and embarrassment, face red because of his inappropriate thoughts and because of being addressed as boy. No one dared call him a child for fear of their lives and for the fear of an eternity buried in some stupid, monotonous job; no one had addressed him so mockingly…except for his father.

"You don't get that yet, Koenma," Kurama told him, walking forward, his own member hard and hung. "That acerbic mouth of yours is going to be put to good use…pleasuring me."

Koenma's eyes widened. No way…there was just no way in hell he was going to- to _blow_ the king of thieves. He'd never live down the humiliation! Youko had no right to make him do _anything_ against his will.

"Kurama," he winced as what was supposed to come out commanding came out as a plea instead.

Youko laughed again. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. I think the vines did a good job of preparing you for Sesshoumaru."

Koenma's eyes widened further. That-that monstrous _thing _was going _inside_ him? Oh hell…

"No wait," he began desperately. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and gripped his chin in a clawed hand, raising his face up to meet his eyes.

"Do not trouble yourself," he murmured, eyes glinting with amusement. "You will get to taste it yet."

Koenma blushed and looked away from his gaze, not liking at all how the demon Lord made him feel like a small, inexperienced child. He was a man, dammit! He'd been fucking Yusuke for years!

Then his chin was released and Koenma heard felt the demon Lord kneel behind him, felt Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers on his hips and something hard and wet press against his ass. Youko took Sesshoumaru's place in front of the demon.

"Suck," Youko whispered, gripping his chin firmly and guiding his mouth on this hard, dripping length, all the while staring deep into his wide brown eyes with his cold, golden ones.

"Get ready," Sesshoumaru murmured from behind and Koenma felt a wave of panic. This was not good! The damn youkai lord was going to tear him in two!

"No wait!" he floundered but then Youko made him swallow his dick the same time as Sesshoumaru thrust in from behind.

Koenma attempted to scream at the pain but Youko's member muffled the sound. Sesshoumaru held himself still, allowing the demi-god to adjust to his size. It had been a long time since he'd taken it up the ass, after all. Yusuke loved to uke to him and Koenma was only to happy to take control. But with these two…in revenge, Koenma tried to imagine bending the demon Lord over and taking him from behind, tried to imagine Youko Kurama debasing himself as he, the Prince of Reikai, was doing now, but the pictures just would not form.

Kurama thrust lightly in and out of his mouth, not going very deep yet, allowing him to get used to it. Then Sesshoumaru pulled back and thrust in and Koenma screamed again. That hurt!

He had to admit it felt nice to have something in his mouth to suckle. He couldn't help it; he loved to suck. Generally, it was his pacifier but this was so much better.

Sesshoumaru changed the angle of his thrusts this time and Koenma moaned as_ that_ spot inside of him was hit.

Above him, Youko also moaned with pleasure as the vibrations went up his dick.

"The bitch likes to be filled at both ends," Youko commented to Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied. "He's made for taking it."

Koenma turned red at the disparagement. He tried to pull his mouth away to register protest but Youko gripped his hair firmly and kept him in place.

"You're not going anywhere till you suck me off properly," Youko informed him. "Sluts don't get to talk till they've done their jobs."

Koenma's eyes widened, staring up at the amused kitsune. Slut? He was calling the future ruler of reikai a slut?

"Yes, you will not move from there till both of us are satisfied," Sesshoumaru reiterated from behind.

"And I have to warn you," Kurama put in. "Sesshoumaru has a lot of control. He's not easy to please…and neither am I."

Koenma felt a thrill of fear and arousal. How long would he be their captive, forced to service them in this degrading manner?

"And you will not cum before both of us do," Youko added and the vines tightened slightly around his wrists and ankles.

Koenma felt more aroused than he ever had before. Eagerly, he took the Youko's big, hard cock into his mouth and began to suck, hollowing his cheeks to increase the tighness, hoping the fox would cum quickly and allow him to cum as well. But Youko chuckled at his efforts.

"Trying to get away quickly? Useless."

Youko held his head in place and began to thrust languidly, forcing the demi-god to deep throat him. Koenma gagged and tried to pull away but Sesshoumaru thrust particularly hard, pushing him forward with the force, driving the kitsune's cock even deeper.

"Stop!" he tried to say but all that came out was an incoherent moan. And besides, he didn't think either of the demons were paying any attention to him. They were too busy with their own pleasure.

It wasn't right…it wasn't right the prince of Reikai was so aroused with being forced to pleasure two men...but maybe just for the night, he could afford to be something _other _than the prince of Reikai.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three ukes were beginning to get better acquainted with each other…and by better acquainted, I mean Inuyasha had his tongue down Yusuke's throat.

It felt good, Inuyasha had to admit. The spirit detective was a fantastic kisser, hot and forceful and somehow, exactly what he had always imagined himself to be…of course, not counting the fact that Sesshoumaru always managed to bring him to his knees in seconds.

The inu hanyou brought a clawed hand to tangle into gel slicked black locks while the other reached down to cup the other boy's fine ass. This might not turn out to be such a bad thing after all…

Then he jumped as he felt slender fingers prodding at his own ass.

"Relax," Hiei whispered in his quiet, rough voice, one hand coming up to rub soothingly on his lower back. Inuyasha glanced apprehensively behind him but Yusuke grabbed his head and brought their lips together in another kiss.

Inuyasha allowed the sensations to overtake him and relax. The koorime's touch was cool but radiated a weird kind of heat. It felt…very good. But he could not help stiffen when he felt another finger along with the first one, stretching carefully. It felt disconcerting that the fingers were thin and delicate instead of strong and clawed; it felt weird to have someone other than Sesshoumaru's fingers in there.

"Hey, just let it go," Yusuke told him softly and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Yusuke was pretty fast when it came to battle – the heir of Raizen kind of had to be- but he barely had time to blink before Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and spun him around, slamming his back on the hanyou's chest.

"Hey-" Yusuke began to protest, but then the hanyou's hand was on his dick and his hard cock was grinding against his ass, slicking the crack with precum and a small groan slipped out instead. The white haired half-demon was pretty good looking although he had to admit that mate of his was scary. He didn't envy Koenma for having that icy demon Lord's cock up his ass but he didn't think he minded so much if it was his puppy-eared mate…Inuyasha's fiery gold eyes were very sexy.

"Ready?" Hiei whispered, and Inuyasha glared at him over his shoulder.

"Don't fucking baby me," he warned and Hiei, without further ado, sheathed himself inside the hanyou's ass. At the same time, Inuyasha was inside Yusuke's ass and the toushin shouted a curse, throwing his head back as Inuyasha's well-endowed cock went deep inside his ass, feeling alien, and weird but in a nice way.

Inuyasha gasped nearly overwhelmed with the pleasure. It felt…unbelievable to have something to fuck while he had someone in his ass. He could really get used to this. Of course, it was suicidal to even suggest to his over-possessive mate that he be allowed to have a uke of his own but maybe he would ask Sesshoumaru if they could get a sex slave or something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Youko and Sesshoumaru were finally ready to have mercy on their poor delirious uke.

After what felt like an eternity to Koenma, both the demons sped up. As Sesshoumaru's pace became erratic, Koenma was pushed forward onto Youko's cock. The prince of Reikai gagged, looking up at the king of thieves with pleading eyes.

To his surprise and discomfort, Youko was staring right back at him. Oh god, had he been looking at his face the entire time? But there was something about having those cruel, light-gold eyes staring down at him amusedly. Koenma shivered.

When it looked like Koenma was about to pull away, Youko's hand once more tightened roughly in his hair. Koenma saw his eyes narrow cruelly, a smirk blooming on his lips and he closed his.

His eyes shot wide open, though, when Sesshoumaru thrust in deep inside his ass and released. At the same time, Youko thrust himself deep in the spoilt prince's mouth, going right till his throat and held himself there. Koenma began to struggle as he gagged and he heard Youko laugh above him. Then he was forced to swallow as Youko came down his throat, not allowing him to move away till he had swallowed all of it.

He hunched over, panting, when Youko pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Mmmm," he said speculatively, tapping his chin with a finger. "I have to say you look much better this way, Koenma."

Koenma looked up at him to glare but his face was too red for it to be effective.

"Release me _now_!" he ordered.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly, walking forward to stand besides Youko.

Koenma gritted his teeth. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't cum yet!"

The Lord of the Western Lands raised a supercilious eyebrow. "So?"

Koenma could _feel _his blood pressure sky rocketing. "So I WANT to!"

Youko knelt down to his eyelevel and delicately gripped his chin in long, slender fingers.

"I'm afraid your wants are of no consequence here," he told him lightly. Koenma jerked his head out of his hand and Youko chuckled.

"It seems our little uke still has some fire left," he said, looking up at the demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru looked into Koenma's eyes and smiled. Koenma was suddenly very worried.

"He needs a more…through lesson, then," Sesshoumaru replied, still staring at Koenma's blushing face.

"But," he said turning his eyes away. "I leave that up to you. I will go see what my mate has been up to."

Youko grinned, tail swishing happily. "Well, I guess it's just you and me…_Lord _Koenma."

Koenma swallowed nervously. Uh oh.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked over to where Inuyasha was sandwiched between the fire-demon and the Toushin.

The Lord of the Western Lands leaned against a wall and watched.

Inuyasha's face was flushed with pleasure. One clawed hand wrapped around Yusuke's cock jerked him in time with his and Hiei's thrusts. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. Inuyasha looked good, fucking Raizen's heir. With a feeling of triumph, he watched Yusuke clench his teeth in an attempt not to cry out. It seemed Inuyasha was a good seme as well as a fantastic uke. And it looked like he was enjoying it too.

Inuyasha was. He savored the feeling of having unfamiliar touches on his body. The fire-demon's hands were gripping his shoulders in an implacable grip, the way Sesshoumaru never did. The difference between them was undeniable. Sesshoumaru's hold was always possessive, somehow circling and trapping his body in strong arms. The short fire demon was everything that Sesshoumaru was not; earthy and brusque and entirely non-manipulative.

Something niggled him at the back of his mind and he opened his eyes. His face flushed when his eyes landed on the smirking demon Lord. His mate…was watching him. A fresh wave of arousal went through him at the idea that he was putting on a show for Sesshoumaru. And he looked pleased…he didn't look angry or distressed

His pace sped up, making Hiei speed up his own thrusts. Eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha thrust fast into Yusuke's ass. Inuyasha and Yusuke came together with a cry closely followed by Hiei.

The fire demon glanced at the lounging Western Lord staring at them. Out of instinct, he pulled out of Inuyasha and took a few steps away from Sesshoumaru's mate. It was a habit too deeply ingrained – you don't lay a hand on the mate of a more powerful demon. If said demon catches you, you die. Hiei knew everything had occurred with the demon Lord's permission but nevertheless, when Sesshoumaru's eyes met his and Hiei saw the approval in them. Sesshoumaru may allow him to fuck his uke but he would not appreciate the other man lingering.

Panting slightly, Inuyasha also pulled out of Yusuke and the Toushin stumbled a few steps forward.

"That was…great…" Inuyasha panted, stumbling on jelly legs towards his mate. Sesshoumaru walked forward and caught him, allowing him to fall onto his chest, exhausted.

Leaning against Sesshoumaru, he looked at the two demons. "Guys, I don't think I can do round two."

Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other uncertainly.

"So," Yusuke said finally, "I have to touch…him?"

Sesshoumaru was amused at the look on their faces. "Perhaps," he said, and the two demons switched their attention to him. "I can assist."

"You will join us?" Hiei asked.

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha's grip on his shoulder tighten in response. Although the hanyou had thoroughly enjoyed whatever happened, he was not ready to be away from his mate just yet.

"No," Sesshoumaru told them, walking over to a cushioned couch. "But you two will do what I tell you."

Hiei and Yusuke both frowned. "What?"

Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable on the cushions lying back and propping his face on his hands. Inuyasha sat on a cushion on the ground near him, leaning his head on his chest.

"You will be my puppets," Sesshoumaru replied, playing idly with Inuyasha's ears with his other hand. "You will move only as I tell you, you will touch each other the way I order you, you will cum only when I say you can."

Yusuke and Hiei looked even more uncomfortable. "Yeah, I don't think I'm into that."

Hiei nodded, face pink. "I agree."

Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly at their telltale spike in arousal. "Do not be ashamed of giving in to what you crave," he told them, glancing pointedly at their stirring cocks. Yusuke and Hiei averted their eyes, blushing, suddenly feeling like two naughty school boys about to be punished by the principal.

"I- I am not sure," Hiei mumbled, staring anywhere but at the deliciously naked demon Lord sprawled on the couch.

"Youko seemed to enjoy it very much," Sesshoumaru told him.

Hiei's eyes snapped back towards him. "You and Yuko have done this?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "…with others."

Hiei's mouth was set in a determined line. Well, if that fox could do it, so could he. "Alright," he agreed.

Yusuke looked at him and shrugged. "Count me in."

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chappie: Yusuke/Hiei – on Sesshoumaru's orders, of course. ! = ^.^=

Tell me what you think!


End file.
